


I need you

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x17 coda, M/M, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cross posted from tumblr, <a href="http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/46288305862/8x17-coda-set-right-after-the-end-of-the">here.</a></p></blockquote>





	I need you

8x17 coda; set right after the end of the episode.

——————————————-

“Cas,” Dean breathes out with his head bowed, sitting on the edge of his bed and finally letting his shoulders sag. “Cas you son of a bitch, you listen to me, okay? I know you can hear me man so put your listening ears on, this is important.”

He closes his eyes and breathes for a minute, giving himself time to collect his thoughts and Cas time before speaking again, “I’m not mad at you, Cas. I wasn’t… I haven’t been mad at you for a long time, man. I’m not thrilled that you flew off with the tablet but I’m not mad at **you** , okay?”

Dean starts rubbing his temples, trying to erase the memory of how terrified his best friend had looked in the crypt, “I don’t know who this Naomi bitch is Cas but I’m glad you told me. I wish you’d told me earlier but I guess…” He chuckles and shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling, “Man I know you and I know you think you’re doing me a favor by staying away but I need you, Cas. I meant what I said, you asshole. I meant what I thought too…”

It’s silent for a minute while Dean waits, hoping that confession would result in the familiar flap of wings. When nothing happens the hunter shakes his head again and lays down on the bed, “Let us help you Cas. I know you’re supposed to keep the tablet away from us but just… if we can’t help you just promise to let me know that you’re okay once in a while, alright? A text, a fucking postcard, an email… whatever man, just let us know that you’re alive, please?” Dean pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes again, “Sammy and I are going to look into ways to keep other angels from controlling you, by the way. We just want you safe Cas…”

He sighs again and leans over to turn his bedside lamp off, pulling the covers back up over him once he’s settled again. The last part of the prayer is said before Dean finally gives in and falls asleep, hugging the pillow he stole from Sam’s room, “Come home soon buddy. I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr, [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/46288305862/8x17-coda-set-right-after-the-end-of-the)


End file.
